


Baby Mine

by somethingclever



Series: A Happy Wife is a Happy Life [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adoption, Domestic, Domesticity, Established Relationship, Feminization, Gen, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingclever/pseuds/somethingclever
Summary: For one night, Steve has all he’s ever wanted. In the morning, he’ll give it up. But tonight...





	Baby Mine

The scrap of humanity holding Steve’s finger isn’t his, isn’t theirs, and his empty belly reminds him that she never can be. He’s never felt so much like a fraud, like no sort of wife, never had the blade of what he is- not just a man, but a damned weak and sickly one who can’t keep a good job- cut so deep and twist in his guts like this. 

He’s sobbing into the blanket because he knows, he can see it in Bucky’s face and knows it, ‘cause he is the woman of the house and he knows how much money they don’t got and how much milk costs, he knows that came morning, they’ll take this baby to the foundling’s Home and leave it in the box by the door. 

He’ll write a note and pin it on, beg the sisters and God to be kind. She’ll be wrapped in a clean blanket and a napkin around her little bum, with a full belly from the goat’s milk Steve did manage to afford instead of his or Bucky’s Sunday dinner.

The babies’ own mama hadn’t left any kind of note, no blanket or nappy, and she’d been crying from hunger when they’d found her back behind the bins, where morning-light would have shone on a new little angel if they hadn’t come up on her.

He can’t bring himself to regret this little taste of heaven he’s stolen for himself, even if it chokes him and breaks his heart. 

Bucky takes her from his arms in the morning, kisses him on the mouth and cheek and eyes and lets Steve kiss her tiny feet one last time before he leaves, and Steve says three rosaries before he stops crying.

He draws her, the curve of her cheek and wisps of baby curls and tight-shut eyes and hands and soft little mouth. He draws her, and he’ll never lose that, how he had a daughter and gave her away so she’d have a life two men in Brooklyn slums couldn’t hope to give.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this snippet! Sorry for the sadness. I wrote this admittedly pretty deep in a post-partum blues fit. *shrugs*


End file.
